Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 30
Eddie still sat at Mcdonalds with his eyes closed until he was brought back to reality by a voice. “Buddy you good?” One of the workers asked while sweeping the floor. “Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine…” Eddie replied. “Well, we’re kinda closing in a few, huge storm out there, so try and be careful.” “Uh, thanks, I will, mind if I stay here just to call a cab or something?” “Sure, I don’t mind.” Eddie pulled out his phone to call a cab, which he did. He stepped out of the Mcdonalds and just stood under the shade trying not to get wet as he waited for the cab. The cab showed up and he stepped inside of it. “Where to?” The cab driver asked. “Seventy Ninth street, place with all the dogs and shit, just take me there.” Eddie demanded. The cab driver started driving to wherever Eddie said as Eddie blankly stared out the window waiting to get to his destination. Jade was sitting in her police cruiser as all the other cops investigated everything, despite the storm they still had to check all the bodies in order to find some possible evidence. Sharlene was Jade’s partner so she got in the passenger seat of the car with a worried look on her face. ---- “Look…Jade…I know you told me to leave you alone.” Sharlene started with a look of concern. “But I can’t just let you stay in this car, thinking that it’s your fault that he’s gone, when it isn’t! You had nothing to do with this, Jade, you can’t blame yourself for something you didn’t even know was happening…It’ll eat you up if you keep on like this.” Sharlene finished putting her hand on Jade’s shoulder. Jade shrugged it off and stared her right in the eye. “You don’t get why I’m like this Sharlene, I loved Joe, but I was a fucking burden on his life. Every time I was at work and he stayed home, he constantly worried about me, concerned, stressing himself out, making him look older than he is, well was.” Jade said with tears starting to form in her eyes, but she quickly wiped it off with her coat. “Heh, thinking about it I’m a burden on practically all of the people I know or knew. Jamero was my old boyfriend, he was a great man, I would even say better than Joe he turned my life around, he didn’t give up on me, on us, when it got rough, he brought me to this point, if it weren’t for him, I probably would’ve died of an overdose or something. I miss him, I miss them both.” Jade said with tears coming out of her eyes. “I wonder what’s the point anymore…we’ll just keep trying to protect the streets and then another one of us will just die, it never fails, and then… it’ll be our turn.” “Don’t say stuff like that Jade, you know all of what you’re saying is bullshit.” Sharlene said in what seemed like a harsh tone, shocking Jade. “I don’t mean to sound like a bitch, but you can’t just blame yourself for the actions of a madman, you can’t blame yourself for the death of your other boyfriend, and you definitely can’t blame yourself for any cops that fell today.The captain didn’t do anything, he tried to reason with those psychos and looked how that turned out! You’ve been there for the police all these years, more than the captain has been over six. Just try to move on, Jade, it’s going to be hard, no doubt, but you can’t dwell on the death of everyone forever, because if you do, you’ll always be stuck in the same point of your life.” Sharlene said warmly. Jade took these words and knew Sharlene was right, but she wasn’t quite ready to move on yet, she needed more time most of It to think instead of grieve. Jade looked at her friend and just sighed, giving her a hug whispering “Thank you.” Into Sharlene’s ear. ---- Tyrone had finally made it to his house, drenched in water from the storm. “Latoya? Latoya!” Tyrone called out, louder and louder with each call. Tyrone opened the door to their room and just saw her laying down on the bed emotionless. He walked over to her with a smile on his face. This quickly faded as he realized something was wrong with her. “Latoya are you okay?” Tyrone asked. “No.” Latoya blankly replied. “What’s wrong?” Tyrone asked as he sat down on the bed. ‘’When shit hit the fan…I was the first one to leave, I didn’t have not one second thought, I just…left, all of you behind, even you Tyrone…I was never like this, I would be one of the first to step up for my gang…” “You’ve learned, Latoya. You know what happens when we stay at a fucked up event, it happened back in the war with the Kingz…” Tyrone said in a lower tone as he remembered what happened to TJ. “Don’t beat yourself up over such a minor thing Latoya, you told me yourself that you’re not that interested in the gang shit anymore. I’m not going to blame you for something like this.” Latoya had sat up and kept staring at the ground as Tyrone put his arm over her trying to comfort her. “I just don’t want you having regrets over stuff so stupid, just don’t worry about it.” Tyrone said smiling. Latoya had shrugged off what Tyrone and laid back down, but this time to go to sleep. Tyrone’s expression changed from a smile to a frown. He got up and just decided to take a shower and join Latoya afterwards. ---- Eddie got out of the cab and saw the small house, the storm had let down a bit and it was only just regularly raining the sun was visibly going down, making it almost dark. Eddie walked up towards the door and banged on it instead of knocking. There was a camera outside the door and Eddie stuck up the middle finger. “Let me in asshole.” Eddie said demandingly. “Why should I?” Larry asked from behind the door. “I’ll kick open the door then your scrawny little ass if you don’t.” The door opened and Eddie let out a smirk and walked inside the house. “What do you want Eddie? As you can see, I’m busy.” Larry asked annoyed. “Look, I don’t mean to interrupt your jack off session, but I came here to settle this one thing.” “What?” “Our petty rivalry, it’s fucking stupid, we’re both geniuses with computers and our hacking skills have gotten us where the Saints never have before, why don’t we just agree to work together so we can be even better than we are? It’ll benefit the both of us.” Larry put his hand on his chin mockingly. “Haha, no, you aren’t worthy of working with the best hacker like me, you came over here for…that?” Larry asked about to burst out laughing. This annoyed Eddie greatly, he was sick of Larry’s taunting, mocks, and overall just tired of his shit. He punched Larry in the nose and threw him against the wall with his hands on his neck. “Listen here you anti-social piece of shit, I’m not in the mood to deal with your shit today, this has been a fucked up day for me and my friends, and you know what? I have some dirt on you that’ll fuck you! I ain’t no snitch, but I know when to use my advantages, so now, you’re gonna do whatever the hell I tell you or I’m gonna get one of my boys to cut off your dick and feed it to that pet hamster over there, or I could always just get someone “worthy” enough to snitch.” Eddie said aggressively putting more force onto his neck after each word. This was legitimately the first time Larry was afraid of Eddie, he felt like he was about to soil himself. “Alright, alright, just…let me go, please?” Larry asked barely managing to get that out. Eddie let him go and Larry fell to the ground taking huge gasps of breath. “Alright, so there’s what I wanted. You get the money and I’ll get the guns, and if you go back on your word, I meant what I said.” Eddie said with a cold stare. “I-I won’t!” Larry quickly replied. “Good.” Eddie walked out of the room and then the house with an irritated look on his face as Larry looked on in fear. He closed the front door and just sat on his computer still shocked by the sudden assault. Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Latoya *Jade Knight *Larry Turner *Sharlene Trivia *Jade's line: "I wonder what’s the point anymore…we’ll just keep trying to protect the streets and then another one of us will just die, it never fails, and then… it’ll be our turn." is a reference to Nick's line in Episode 2. *Eddie sticking the middle finger at the camera then saying ''"Let me in asshole" ''is a reference to Michael sticking the middle finger at Lester's camera in GTA V. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark